


Kimiko's Secret Heart

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Xiaolin Showdown AU [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Elements, Family Issues, Heartache, International Fanworks Day 2021, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, References to MASH (TV), Relationship Advice, Reunion, Romance, Secrets, Slice of Life, Therapy, Twin sister, couples, original Shen gong wu, transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Companion in The Dragon of Lightning Trilogy. Written by my twin Kaliann and me. Kimiko's darkest secret was what gave birth to her Heylin half. Now Kimiko might finally find the answers that her secret heart has want to know since she was 5. But is she ready for it?
Relationships: Clay Bailey/Original Character, Jack Spicer/Kimiko Tohomiko, Omi/ Original Character, Original Characters/ Original Characters, Raimundo Pedrosa/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiaolin Showdown AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kimiko's Secret Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This again is one of my older stories I finally decided to transfer from FF to A03. Again I don't plan to do all of them. Some are very poorly written, or I don't remember anything about them. Or I don't think they get any attention.
> 
> So this is a sequel to my story "The Dragon of Lighting" My twin sister Kali took over. By writing her own stories with my characters. I won't say anything other then I'm not happy with how she portrayed my original characters. 
> 
> Kali is only on fanfiction.net, but if you do read her stories. Be wanted. They are nowhere as good as she thinks they are. 
> 
> Since I don't have a picture of Kimiko, the cover art done by Agent-G is of my XS OC Lu the Dragon of Lighting. 
> 
> I might transfer some more stories over on another day but likely save that for a weekend. So, for now, enjoy this one-shot!

A thin pale green streak blazed across the early morning skies. It weaved its way so eloquently through the early first light pale pink and rosy gold clouds as it hurried to its destination. However, there was a bit of screaming heard, and this streak blazed through the skies above the earth.

"Dojo! Could you please slow down! If you go any faster, we'd be going past the speed of light! So slow down! Ahh!" cried Raimundo as he held on the dragon back for dear life.

"Sorry, but we've got to hustle if we want to nab this Wu before your evil halves do!" Dojo told the Brazilian boy irritably as he nose-dived to miss an airplane.

"Hey! Flying on your back is stomach-churning enough as it is, but please don't make me throw back up my breakfast! Slow down, you brainless gecko!" yelled Jack as his pale skin was slowly turning a nasty shade of green.

"Here, Jack, take these quickly. I don't think Clay wants you to use his hat for a barf bag for a second time," Lu told her friend as she passed him some pills.

"So, Dojo, what is the Wu, and why is it so important we get it before Wuya and her crazy kin get their gluttonous hands on it?" asked Clay to the dragon as he held onto his beloved ten-gallon so it wouldn't go flying off to another state.

"This is a lesser know Shen Gong Wu but still an essential one just the same," Dojo began to explain, at the same time as Kimiko removed the scroll from her backpack and began to read about the item they whereafter.

"According to the scroll, the Wu we're after is called, _The Compass of Erised_. It gives the user the ability to find whatever their heart's desire is when they hold it. It sounds like it could be beneficial in finding more Shen Gong Wu or locating one of us if we ever get separated," Kimiko read out loud as she closed the scroll back up.

"So Dojo did you smudge this particular Wu's Z?" asked Omi from his spot on the dragon ever undulating back.

"Huh?" everyone looked at Omi weirdly. Having grown up his whole life in a monastery in the middle of nowhere, with no contact with the real world, had made him very reality challenged. Sometimes no one understood what he meant when he talked at all!

"I'm going to a gamble, and guess you mean where did he mark the "X" for this Wu?" asked Rai, who had more or less made it his unofficial mission to translate for Omi.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Ugh!"

"Hey, before you six decide to make the job of your doppelgangers easier and eliminate yourself, I think you should know we've arrived at our destination," Dojo told the six kids.

"Well, Dojo, what pasture did you lead our little herd to graze?" Clay asked as they began to descend rapidly from the clouds.

"We're are going to ever beautiful and well know Beverly Hills!" Dojo said as they landed on the boardwalk, and he shrunk.

"Beverly Hills home to society's glamour crowd. Have to be careful here; otherwise will be kicked out with the rest of the trash. Since I'm the only real heiress around here, you guys are going to have to obey me. So gecko is a dear and leads us to our Wu so we can get out of here," Lu instructed everyone with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Hey, don't talk like were your servants. Just because your rich doesn't mean you know how to survive in Beverly Hills," Jack warned her.

"Trust me, Gothgenius, you guys wouldn't last two seconds without me. Now backs to why we're here. Dojo, where is the Wu located?"

"That's easy. I buried on the beach! Of course, that was fifteen hundred years ago, and a lot of things have changed. Could be anywhere by now."

"I'm telling you now. I am not digging up that beach for anything. Even a Shen Gong Wu is not worth getting sand in all my clothes."

"You are just lazy bones yet again. We should expect nothing less from someone who turned to the dark side twice!"

"Guys?"

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean? What about you lemon head? When's the last time you gave anyone a break?"

"Guys?"

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that I am a true warrior. Therefore I don't need to take a break!"

"Guys!" Kimiko shouted before whistling loudly. "If you to boys are done acting like morons, I found our Wu. It's over there in that pawnshop. Let's go purchase it before someone else takes it." The others followed her sheepishly as she led them into a shop named 2nd Time Around Pawn Shop.

They gang enter the dingily little shop. It was dusty and filthy like no one had been inside for centuries. All the useless items were spewed about in a very disorderly fashion. This looked a lot like an indoor dump then a pawnshop. Still, they came to a display case with _something_ of a bluish-green color on it that looked a little bit alive.

Under the glass on a tatter, a maroon pillow was the Wu. It was a gold compass with a dragon ying-yang symbol on the cover. It was open a crack to see inside was a black and white dragon needle with the 12 element symbols in a circle.

As they looked around, a person enters the room. But they couldn't tell if this was a girl or a boy by how this person looked. The person was a tall Hispanic with tightly cropped brown hair and squinty eyes. They wore a tight fighting uniform with the nametag saying, Leslie. "Can I help you, kids, with something?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, we wish to purchase that lovely little compass you have displayed right there. Tell me, how much money do you want?"

"Ha, that's a genuine antique, and I doubt a Hells Angel like you could afford it. What do you think this place is some gift shop? That compass cost two thousand dollars: no sales, no discounts, two thousand dollars plus cash. I doubt any of you teens can cough up that amount in cash," he replied harshly.

"Sorry, no thousand-dollar bills on me. Do you accept Platinum?" Lu asked, fishing out her credit card. The guy just stared as he accepted the card. Glancing at them suspiciously, he ran a check on the card and was surprised when it went through no problems. Reluctantly he wrapped up the Compass of Erised and gave it to them. "Thank you so much. You've been a big help. Well, Ta ta!"

Once outside, Lu dropped the rich girl's act and gave them a fierce grin. "Well, what did I tell? I knew we'd find that silly Wu, no prob. Since we recovered the Wu in next to no time and our evil doubles aren't around, let's play hooky for the rest of the day!"

"Now, hold on just a minute there. You can't just run off and forget your responsibilities for the afternoon. What about the other Dragons back at the Temple or Master Fung? He's going to skin me alive if I let you get away with this," Dojo warned.

"Come on, Dojo! It's just a couple of hours, please! We promise to work extra hard during training tomorrow if you let us see a movie or something? Didn't you ever take a break from guarding the Temple and its contents?" Raimundo pleaded to the dragon giving him the infamous "puppy dog pout" for good measures.

"Yeah, can't you for once stop being such a kiss up little lackey to Master Fung and remember what's it's like to be 16 years old and be a kid for a day? Or is that too much for your pea-sized mind?" asked Jack, irritability to the little dragon.

"Well, alright, but just this once and I decide the movie. Let's hurry. I want to get a good seat and extra buttery popcorn!"

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to take a walk. Call me when your movie's done. Don't worry about me. I'll be careful. Bye!" Kimiko said, hurrying away with the Wu.

Everyone looked at each other strangely for a moment. Kimiko didn't want to go to a shopping mall? A shopping center that came completes with designer labels and jewelry stories, and who knew how many make-up and shoe shops? That didn't seem like her at all. They watch as she became another face in the crowd.

Still not wanting to get the worse seats at the theater, they ran so they all could see Nicholas Cage in sexy black leather riding a flaming chopper in _"Ghost Rider."_ Only Jack paused for a moment and thought a pray silently for his beloved girlfriend. He was the only one who knew her darkest secret, which came from this very city.

Kimiko had finally stopped running when she came to a large park called "Sliver Creek Park." It was a very nice park without a doubt. There were a wonderful flower garden and a huge one of a kind recreational area, and its own lake. She slowly walked through the crowds of people and came to a rose-colored breach near an old ash tree with a rose bush next to it.

Sighing, she sat down and cried. She had been about 2 years old last time she had been here. She really didn't remember much, just sounds and smells. The main thing that stuck out in her mind was that she'd been here with her mom. Her mom, Kumiko, had wanted to introduce her to an old friend, but their name was lost. Wiping her tears away, she looked at Wu in her hand. "Why did Dashi create you? Did he hope you could lead him back to his lost loved ones? I really wish you could find my heart's desire because all I've ever wanted since I was five was to see my Mom again. I seriously doubt even the Compass of Erised can find her. What?" she asked as the Wu started to glow.

She let go in shock, and the Wu hovered in the air. The needle spun faster and faster around the inside until it suddenly came to a stop pointing to the park's southeast direction, where groups of people in wheelchairs were sitting by the lake painting. "I don't understand. What does a bunch of people in wheelchairs have to do with my Mom?"

The Wu insisted and kept pointing towards the group. Shrugging, Kimiko crept closer, making sure not to disturb anyone. Climbing a tree, she hid among the leaves and gazed down. Quickly her assumptions about these people changed. Each member of the group wore a wristband indicating they were a hospital group. Not only that, many of them were moving their feet fine, indicating it was a hospital protocol that dictated these patients should be in the wheelchairs. Suddenly she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Mrs. Tohomiko?" called out a young blond woman in a nurse uniform. Kimiko gazed her stunning blue eyes at the woman she had just called out to. For a few moments, she couldn't breathe, and her heart stops beating.

Sitting on a rock by the edge of the vast lake surround by a variety of breathtaking flora was a young Japanese woman. She seemed so peaceful. She looks as if she was lost in a happy dream the way she gazed out to the sparkling silver and turquoise water that lay in front of her with her ocean blue eyes half-closed along with her rose-red lips etch in a longing smile. The golden rays of the sun made her almost angelic even more with the gentle morning breeze causing her long cascading ebony silk hair to flutter to and forth.

"Mrs. Tohomiko! Kumiko!" called the nurse a little more urgently as she approached the woman. Whatever daydream she been having was gone as reality set back in. She looked up at the woman whose green eyes were crossed as well as her arms.

"Did I do something wrong, Major?" she asked with a slight grin. The nurse, however, was not amused. But she did smile for a fraction of a second. "Kumiko, you're permitted to get out of your chair, provide that you didn't stray too far from the group. I don't want you to get into trouble. Not with you doing so well. So if you could get back to the group quickly before Dr. Tate's notice, come on, give me your hand," the nurse told her as she scooped up the paint supplies from the grass.

"OK! Yes, Major, I will obey your every command! Yes Major! Anything Margaret wants, she gets! Because she outranks me a lowly Corporal!" teased Kumiko lightheartedly to the nurse, who just giggled for a moment.

"Oh, stop it! I'm beginning to regret telling you. I was named after Nurse Houlihan from MASH. My mother watched the episode when that character thought she was having a baby and needed Radar's rabbit to test her. The test for Hot Lips may've been negative, but for my mom, a die heart fan of the woman, it was positive and named me Margaret Loretta Rockford. I prefer Maggie, to be honest. Margaret makes me sound so old, and I'm only 27! Still, make sure you keep the joke between us, ok?" Maggie asked her exasperated as she helped Kumiko back into her chair before they got into any trouble.

"Sorry, Major, I mean Maggie. Can I please have my pad back?" she asked as she got her pad back.

Kimiko still watched quietly. Could this really be her mom? Her papa had told her many times; she was just like her mom in every way possible. Still, she didn't understand any of this. This woman below her looked and sound like her. She even had her incredible senses of style, another thing she got from her mom.

Kimiko had told the gang a bit of her family history. When they had gone to get the Zing-Zam Bone, it was a Wu that turned anyone into a zombie, which had been found in her home of Tokyo. Her father was a famous electronics and toy designer and owned the largest company of those products in the world.

Her father was short, fun, and a bit of a dork but still a great dad. Despite the fact he had given his only daughter all the electronics she could ask for, it was her mom before she disappeared, who taught from the moment she was born the importance of being both unique and chic at the same time was.

Acting on an impulse, she started to track the van transporting the patients back into the city. Using every trick she had learned in training, she was able to keep a steady pace with the huge white van until it came to a large gated fence with a guard booth. Before she could slip past, the gates slammed shut, keeping her locked out. She rattled the bars in frustration because she couldn't slip through or jump the high brick wall surround the facility.

Taking a deep breath, she gazed at the building that rested comfortably on top of a small hill surrounded by a beautiful landscape. The building itself was at least ten stories tall, built out of dark red brick and lots of glass windows. The design was aesthetically pleasing to the eye and allowed a lot of natural light to filter in. She could just make out a small pond and lots of doctors and patients walking about. Strangely there were a lot of cameras and plenty of security. Turning her head, she noticed something on the wall. It was a sign that read "Sidney Freedman Psychiatric Clinic the Mentally Ill. We help those who are hurting on the inside." So this place was a mental institution. That made getting inside a lot harder.

Kimiko was already to blast her way in when her Xiaolin Cell started to vibrate. "Oh, not now!" she pouted irritable as she unclipped it and looked. The text message was from Jack. " _Get back now! Dojo very mad!"_ With a fleeting look at the building and saying a few unkind words in her native tongue, she raced away with tears in her ocean blue eyes back to her friends.

Back at the temple, it was business as usual. All 12 of the Dragons were doing the norm. By normal, you could find ancient magic trinkets, battling evil doubles of yourself, protecting a Kung Site, and training. However, the twelve Chosen Ones were sitting in their classroom listening as Master Fung instructed them in Pre Algebra.

"As you can see, to do regular algebra, you must be able to understand the difference between a positive and a negative number. A negative number is formed when you subtract a greater amount than you are using, such as subtracting 5 from four and coming up with –1. Your homework assignment is to do pgs 123-124 in your math book. Please show all your work. Class is dismissed," Master Fung said, releasing them from class.

Kimiko got up and quietly headed towards her room. She wanted to be alone to think about what she was going to do about her mother. However, she wasn't that lucky. Jack sided up next to her and dragged her into the project room, locking the door behind him. "Okay, I know something is up. You were acting pretty freaky back in Beverly Hills, so spill the beans already. What happened in one of the best shopping places in the world?"

"Nothing, now I like to be alone. So if you would be so kind as to remove your anemic appendages, I'll be on my way," she told him in a deadpan tone while looking at the floor.

"Come on, Kimmy. You're talking to the boy who had you body scanned and made into an AI hologram for his own amusement. You can't lie your pretty self out of this one, so what is it?" he pressed her.

"Drop it, Jack! Or I'll drop you faster then one of your lame Jackbots can fall apart! Just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at him, accidentally burning his hands as she fled.

Jack starts to scream really loud from the burns, and all the rest of the dragons came to see what was the matter. Clay heaved open the door and his girlfriend Callie, the Dragon of Darkness, used her knowledge in healing to help with his hands.

"What happened, dawg? How you burn yourself?" asked Jermaine as Callie was now using some lotion Dagwood had lent her as she bandaged Jack's hands up. "Why did your woman go and attack you?"

"The questions can wait until later. Stacey, can you please inform Master Fung about what happened, please? Aura finds Kimiko and asks her what she thought she was doing. Jack, I'm going to have to ask you to take it easy for a few days. Your lucky you received only first-degree burns. If you had received anything worse, none of my Aboriginal remedies would have helped," Callie explained, finishing up. "Come to me in two days to get the bandages changed."

"Thanks, but I'm sure that Kimiko didn't really mean to hurt me with her element. It was just an accident."

"Accident or not, this is a serious offense. A Xiaolin Warrior must always have their powers under control. Attacking another Dragon is a serious offense, and I doubt that Master Fung will go easy on her. From what Omi's told me about punishment around here, Kimiko's in for a serious one," Crystal added in a grave whisper.

At the moment, Master Fung was in Kimiko's room discussing or attempting to discuss her situation. Kimiko was unusually uncorrupted. "Kimiko, I'm very disappointed in you. Do you realize if you had held on any longer, Jack could have lost all use of his hands? Then there is your choice to ignore a summons by Dojo to return to the group. He told me they had to page you three times before you returned to the group. I'm also disappointed with your inability to concentrate in class today. Kimiko, please tell me what is bothering you. A person who bottles up everything inside is like a volcano waiting to erupt."

"Look, nothing is bothering me, Master Fung, okay! I'm really sorry if I hurt Jack and ignored Dojo. But I really don't care at the moment. We should be focusing on stopping the Heylin forces from growing stronger, not on me!"

"That is quite enough, Kimiko. I'm sorry I have to do this. You are ground for the next two weeks. You will not be allowed to go on Wu hunts or train with the others. You're to gather up a few things. The rest will remain here. I'll be back in half an hour to escort you to the isolation tower where you're to remain in solitary mediation till your punishment has passed in a fortnight, understood?"

"But Master Fung…" she tried to plead with him, but he narrowed his blue eyes at her, and she fell silent. "Yes, I will do as you say. I'll have my necessities ready to go when you return," she said in a deadpan tone of voice with her head held low in shame.

News that the isolation tower was about to be used for the first time since Dashi taught here spread faster then gossip at a school dance. For one, Omi took this as a chance to explain this tower's history to all who wish to hear. Of course, no one wants to hear him, but he made him or she listen.

"The purpose of the Tower is to give a monk a chance to reflect upon their shameful actions. I was astonished when Raimundo or even Lu, for that matter, weren't sent there after their disgraceful actions towards the Xiaolin Side or, more importantly to me!"

"Maybe because the entire point of the Tower is stupid. I mean that sending someone to solitary confinement is like the worst sort of torture you can think of. Humans don't do well in confinement. It won't surprise me if FireGirl goes nuts within a few days and bust out," Lu replied hotly as the marks of the Heylin side on her palms burn just as hot.

"Not like we have a say in the matter. Master Fung's mind is made upon this matter. We have to hope Kimiko can survive," Rai said, pointing to where Kimiko was being escorted to the small isolation tower at the back of the Temple.

When Master Fung opened the door, he let out a bunch of bats. "Sorry about that, but we haven't had a chance to clean up the place. Perhaps you will find time to restore this Tower to its former glory. Come with me. Your room awaits at the top of the stairs," Master Fung said, climbing the stairs to the top with Kimiko in tow. After a long climb, they reached a small circular room that only had a mat to sleep on and looked like an old style bathroom. The only light came shining weakly through the filthy stain glass skylight. "This is to be your home for the next two weeks. Dojo will bring you your meals twice a day. I hope you are comfortable. I shall see you in two weeks. Good day Kimiko," he told her with a slight bow and left her alone.

She angrily threw her belongings to the ground and began to throw an all-out tantrum. She kept firing fireball after fireball at a dummy. The dummy was there just so the occupant could hit something, which would magically repair itself, so nothing important would be permanent. Finally, after 2 hours, she burned herself out and fell to the ground, exhausted. Simultaneously, as eyes closed, a small laminated photograph fell out from its hiding spot in her breast.

The picture was of Kimiko when she was three. As her family was getting ready to have their yearly Cherry Blossom Picnic, the sun was just coming up. The pretty pink petals from the tree and the rolling grassy hill carpet by chrysanthemums as they had their picnic were truly a breathtaking and magnificent sight. Her mom had painted it the very next day from memory and hung it over their fireplace. But that painting had vanished the same day she did. Too tired to pick it up, she collapsed to the ground.

She woke up hours later, and it was now night. Pick herself up. She notices that some soup had been left for her, but it was now cold. Not feeling very hungry, she put on the desk and ran the bath. She tried to lose herself in the soothing water, but the 11 years' worth of repressed feelings kept interrupting her bath's pink bubbles.

She then quickly got out and dried off and grabbed her PDA, which she had brought with the few things she was allowed to bring for a time of imprisonment. After much hesitation, she typed in the search engines the name of the place she had seen. After the longest 45 minutes of her life, she reached the web page to that place and read its history.

Apparently, the first Sidney Freemen erect the facility at some point in the mid-1950s when his time serving in the military as a psychotherapist ended. He was currently under the directorship of Sydney Freemen III, his grandchild a third-generation head doc. The facility was for the long-term care of patients with severe mental illness such as Associative Identity Disorder, Manic Bipolar, and even Schizophrenia. The families could no longer take care of their relatives, so the clinic did for them while utilizing cutting-edge medical treatment, and the best drugs money could buy. Unfortunately, it still sounded like a prison to her.

"Mom, are you really there? I've to know for sure, and I can't get the answers here. I'm leaving the Temple, but how to do so without arousing suspicion? Hmm, I got it!" she said as if a light bulb had gone off above her head. Hurrying down the stairs, she slipped out the door and made her way back to the main Temple. Without waking anyone, she snatched Jack up and dragged him into the project room. "Stop struggling. I need to talk to you."

"What's with you? I mean, the last time we were in here, you burned my hands!"

"Look, I'm sorry about that, really I am. I didn't mean to do it. Please listen. I need your help. I need to go away for a few days, and I need someone or something to cover for me while I'm out."

"Oh no, I'm not helping you play hooky. You're in confinement for a reason, and me helping you break it is just going to get us both punished. I'm sure you can survive by yourself for two weeks just fine. Besides, what incentive do I have for helping you? "Because I think I found my mother," she whispered to him.

Jack looked at her, stunned at this revelation she had bombed on him. Never in a million years did he expect her do say something like this. He was the only one who knew Kimiko's dark secret. That her mom, for no apparent reason, had vanished into thin air on her 5th birthday and was never seen or heard of again. This was the source of fire that made Kimiko's anger burns so high. She had confessed it to him after they'd been incarcerated as well as angst-ridden at the Nilyeh City by the Heylin Witches. Their tormenters were most notable of Elite Archangels' capturers, seriously badass demonic angels, and the odd Albino Ajima, who was their mouthless torturer in the dank, dark depths of hell.

"You sure? I mean, is that what happened while you were separated from the group?"

"Yeah, I went to a park my mom once took me to. I was trying to remember more about her and accidentally activated the Shen Gong Wu. It pointed towards this group of patients from a hospital. When I got closer, I heard one of the nurses address a woman looking a lot like me as Mrs. Tohomiko. I tracked them to this private care facility, and I did some research. I'm almost positive that my mom is there, and I have to know for sure. But I can't do that if I'm stuck here. Please, Jack, you got to help me," she pleaded.

"Alright, don't cry. I'll help you out. Maybe I can rig something for the HoloKim to cover you in the Tower and use a Chameleon-bot as plan B. However, it doesn't take much to fool that little gecko. Come on, let's get the things that will need to pull of these facades. But be quiet!"

In a quarter of an hour, they had rigged up everything in the Tower, so I hope everyone is fooled. They hope for whatever reason Omi wasn't sent up to check on her because they knew from past experiences that the Chameleon-bot wouldn't fool Omi's tiger instinct at all. They were now just outside the vault with Kimiko putting the last of the Wu she had select into her black leather backpack.

"Ok, now let's see, too be sure I know what to fake for a few days. You've got the following Wu. Star Hanobie, which is to protect you in case the Heylin rear their ugly heads, correct?" he asked as she nodded and he checked of the clipboard continuing "Shroud of Shadows, Golden Tiger Claws, and Compass of Erised?" she nodded.

"Then I guess that everything. I'll like to say this before you go. I really like your outfit, and I wish you good luck, and I really hope you find what you're looking for,"

Blushing for a moment, she took a look at the outfit she had chosen for this. She wanted if she did find her mom to look unique and chic for her. So she had, after much debating, had at last picked out a pair of red ankle boots with skintight black leather jeans with two loose gold studded belts, a bright red leather sleeveless chemise with a black flame that was cut to show off her midriff and red leather wristbands. She wore simple gold hoops along with a diamond "K" chocker and the gold dragon heart ring her mom had left behind. She had done nothing with her hair for once, just up in pigtails.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Jack. I'm really sorry for burning you. I will make this up to you, I swear. How about a real sushi dinner? My treat?"

"Just come back safe, alright?" as they kissed quickly, then he told her. "Keep your Xiaolin Phone with you at all times, ok? Oh, and Kimiko come what may of this quest of yours, I want you to know you can come to cry on my shoulders if things don't turn out the way you hope, alright?"

"Thank you. Good-bye! Golden Tiger Claws!" as she ripped open a wormhole and vanished.

"Somehow, this isn't going to turn out pretty. Something going to go south because something always goes south in these stitches!" Jack moaned as he hurried back to bed.

In the next to no time, Kimiko arrived at the Clinic, and with the help of the GTC, she had made it inside without having to go through the gate. She quickly put on the Shroud of Shadows and made her way through the halls. Using her PDA, she was able to pull up the building blueprints and layout directly from the Internet to help her find her way.

She was conscientious as she ran about invisible to all not to disturb anything. She paused every so often to see the people and things going around her. She wasn't very good with hospitals in general. Her biggest fear was of an old doll that was burned, yes, but the hospital freaked her out big time for just some reasons. She had made it to the fifth floor and was trying to catch her breath after climbing about 222 steps in five minutes.

"The GTC would be a big help, but only if I know where I'm going. Right now, I need information. More on the patients, to be exact. Now let's where are medical archive files located in this place. Come on, PDA, you can't fail me not today!" she whispered to herself as she pressed herself under a leaky water fountain. She didn't notice too much as the cold water kept hitting her invisible form. She just kept looking till she found out the room she was after was just down the hall for about 350 feet and two lefts.

"YES!" she squealed happily and sat right up, banging her head in the process, and when she screamed because of it and fell on her butt on the puddle, the cloak fell off her exposing her to the world. The desolate pastel-colored corridor echoed loudly with her scream of pain, and the sound of footsteps was heard running from both directions quickly.

She could barely get the Shroud back on and use the GTC before the staff came to investigate the commotion. When she came tumbling head over heels out of the portal into her desired location, she landed face-first into a metal filing cabinet, and an air fresher fell onto her head.

"OW!" she moaned loudly, then soon clamped her dainty hands hard over her pretty little lips. Outside running amok were still all the staff members trying to find who had screamed. It looked through the tinted glass window like everyone was running around trying to get the last _Harry Potter_ book to her.

After ten minutes, the noise died away. Waiting a few more moments, she got up and took off the cloak at a snail's pace. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a flashlight and propped it up as she began to scan the large room for a file that might tell her about her mom. After careful observation, she was able to deduce how things were filed. The filing was done by year of admission, name, gender, illness, treatment, and care provider.

This room was almost as big as Omi's ego. She had to be back at the temple in at least 3 days, but it would take that long to get through one shelf, but there were about 1000 here! Even with the Compass, the task would take too long. She was about to give up after she had been looking for three hours when she heard the door open. Swiftly getting back underneath the cloak, she pressed herself against the ceiling and almost stopped breathing.

It was that nurse from the park. She had her honey-blond pulled back in a butterfly shape hair bun. She was wearing a white coat with her nametag over a very nice pinkish-purple silk blouse and bedazzled black slacks with high tops. Kimiko silently thanked her father for teaching her to be such a neat freak. Nurse Maggie Rockford walked quickly to the 38th row, then the next one that Kim was about to look into. She rolled one long-nailed finger over the many files and stopped near the end on the left side. Yanking it open, she thumbed for a few minutes, then pulled out ten cases.

Her pager went off, and she pulled out her cell, "Yes, I just got the files for today case review. No nothing, as far as I can tell, was disturbed. Beside the door to this room has one of the best securities you can buy, if you recall. I'll check it over once more and join you two to review the cases, all right? Yes, Dr. Freedman, I know you're especially anxious to discuss the treatment of Kumiko Tohomiko today. Look, give me twenty minutes, and I'll swing by your office. Then we can go to the meeting with Dr. Tate together, ok? Ok, thanks bye."

"Honestly, I doubt anyone could get in here. Still, hospital protocols must be followed to the letter." Maggie muttered to herself as she slammed the drawer shut with a bang. She took a few extra minutes to look around and found nothing. Satisfied, she left and felt an odd draft as she closed the door. "That's weird. There no window in there where the wind come from? Hey! Hey! Connie! Connie Riggs!" Maggie called out to a young girl in a pink nurse uniform.

"Yes? What is it you want, Head Nurse? What can I do to be of services to you?" inquired the lass with wavy chestnut tresses and gray eyes in a meek voice to her superior.

"Ms. Riggs, don't act like you're a kid worried. Daddy going to find out you stayed out past curfew, ok? You aren't in any trouble at all. In fact, I was about to reward you, actually," Maggie said as she fished something out of her pocket and pinned it to the nurse's uniform.

"What's going on, Nurse Rockford? What is this?" Nurse Riggs asked, confused as she gazed at the beautiful brooch that she just got. Maggie just smiled at the 23-year-old and explained. "You know how some places have an 'Employ of the Month?" or in school "Student of the Week?" she asked her kindly. Connie nodded her head, "Well, from the beginning to the end of this month, you're Chief Nurse. I've been reviewing your performance as wells as many others, and for March, your Chief Nurse."

"Exactly what does this "Chief Nurse" job entail? Please remember I only transferred here to this private clinic from a facility two hours from San Francisco two months ago, so I'm not fully caught up on everything here. So would you be so kind as to explain?"

"With pleasure as Chief Nurse, you're second in command. You're going to have a lot of extra responsibilities for this month. These duties include deciding shifts and duties of the other nurses, lot paperwork, and most importantly, making critical management decisions that will affect everyone. You'll have an assistant to aid you at this time. I'll brief you in addition to your colleague more thoroughly tonight on what you have to do, ok? I can't be on time because right now is time for a case reviews meet. Here a list of things I like you to get started on right away, all right? I have nothing but absolute faith in your abilities, Connie! I'll see you and Robin Swift at my office at 7:00 sharp!" she told her as they both went down two different hallways.

Connie Riggs was so happy to be chosen she didn't notice her shoes were untied and tripped. She rapidly started to pick up her documents when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a vague blur of bright red and black dart after her superior. She did a double-take and saw nothing. She felt very unnerved by this and didn't think she could just brush it off. A few hours ago, something or someone had made a thunderous racket near the archives. The Clinic knew that patients' privacy shouldn't be violated, even for people who at times didn't understand just what was written down about them. Texting out an advisory note and sending it out to all the personnel to still be on their toes for an unauthorized individual who might be clothed in crimson as well as ebony garments.

Kimiko was in such a hurry trying to keep up with Nurse Maggie she hadn't noticed a small piece of Shroud had fallen, and now her right shoulder was exposed. She had blocked everything else out all. She is just running after the woman in front of her.

After taking an elevator two floors up and walking for another twenty minutes, Maggie came to the office of Dr. Sydney Freedman III. While the reception area was very nice and soothing, it was what came out of the door that surprised Kimiko, who was still hiding.

"Dr. Freedman? It's me, Maggie. Come on, let's get going. You know Nikki is more impatient then either of us and is such a control freak. I don't want to get on her bad side, especially with her so happy about her blind date tonight. So Syd, let's get a move on," she called lightly through the door. The door opened, and out came a woman!

Kimiko looked her over as she looked herself over in a mirror. Her thick ebony curls were pulled back in a high ponytail with a very sophisticated scrunchie. Her dark hair and big dark eyes went well with her flawless ivory skin tone, and her figure was perfect. She was dressed in a white coat and a midnight blue DKNY dress suit. She wore a few modest pieces of jewelry. Her most notable item was she wore a black cloth chocker with a weird gold charm.

Dr. Freedman locked her office door and said in a very musical soothing voice, "Let's us depart and get these reviews done. Like you. I don't want to have to endure Nikki going on and on again about how bad her love life is while she is listening to her play " _My Immortal"_ a thousand times and eating three boxes of chocolate brownie fudge ice cream."

Both ladies cracked up as they continue making small talk on their way to where these meetings were to be held. They seemed like outstanding people from what Kimiko understood from their conversation. She managed to sneak into the meeting without arousing anyone. The meeting was being held only ten minutes away from Dr. Freedman's office.

The room was painted light orange with lavender and reddish-gold prints. There was a mural on one wall with a water fountain with real fish and a turtle that had music and colored lights with it. Various plant life and works of art were in the room as well, with a very nice carpet and a long antique table and chairs.

Kimiko took a seat at the end of the table without anyone noticing a chair scoot in and out on its own. A pretty redhead in a gray blouse and white miniskirt soon joined Sydney and Maggie, as did a man in his early 50s. A laptop was open in the middle of the table, along with a few other things she didn't know.

They'll respectfully shake the others' hand and make the need chit chat before settling down to begin their meeting. The kitchen staff member gave each person a small meal and drink and said if they need anything else, give them a call.

"Ok, it once again times for our bi-monthly case evaluations review board meeting. Please remember what is discussed here today remains in this room. It under no circumstances is to be released without my personal say, so is that clear?" Sydney told her colleagues, who nodded.

Kimiko stayed quiet for the next 4 hours. Even when she got famished when everyone was served dessert, and Sydney was eating her favorite dessert. Oreos dunk in creamy peanut butter with extra chocolate milk. She didn't even dare to try to use the Claws to nick some.

"We've at last come to our final case to review for tonight. Mrs. Kumiko Hiro Tohomiko. An extraordinary and important lady whose plight has affected all of us who have participated in her care in many unforeseen ways." Dr. Nicole Tate said as she adjusted her reading glasses as she began to read the file.

All of Kimiko's senses went to red alert at the mention of her mom's full name. Now she knew for certain that her mom was here, and now she knows the truth after 11 long years. However, before anything could be read, Sydney started to cry as if this was more then a mere patient.

"Are you ok, Syd? Maybe you shouldn't listen to this report considering…" Nikki started to say but was cut off. "Nicole, I value your opinion, and you've nothing but my deepest respect. You are a good doctor who isn't afraid to question anyone and does her best no matter what, and I'm proud of you for that. It's one of the many reasons why I made you Chief of Staff. I know you'll are worried that I'm letting my personal feelings get in the way of my judgment in this particular case. However, I think we'll agree its hard not to get emotionally attached to the people who stay here," as she is finishing drying her eyes and gave the handkerchief back to Maggie.

"Ok, let's see starting from the very beginning. " _Subject name: Kumiko Sachi Hiro Tohomiko. DOB: 4-18-69. POB: Beverly Hills Cal. Nationality Japanese-America._

_Dr. Sydney Freedman III is the primary caregiver; the secondary caregiver is Dr. Nicole Tate. The family pharmacist Lyle Weiss distributes all medications, which are then administered by Nurse Maggie Rockford._

_Has been a patient from the time of July 19th, 1996. The history of illness dates back to before marriage to Toshiro Tohomiko and having an only child, daughter Kimiko Suki Tohomiko. Does have a family history of Manic Depression Disorder. To take care of it, she saw a psychoanalyst 3 times a week and took the mild anti-depressed medication as it was prescribed, besides went to support groups and tried other suggested methods to keep it under control._

_They seemed to do quite well even when moving to Tokyo to attended college and staying after marriage. Continue to do standardized treatment set out for her from her primary stateside general practitioner. However, on the date of July 26, 1994, metal stability started to decline rapidly._

_Toshiro told Dr. Freedman privately his wife had begun to have a hard time telling what was real and what wasn't. She displayed very active signs of acute paranoia, visual and auditory disillusions, loss of time, and the ability to recognize reality—extreme and rapid mood swings with violent outbursts with random times of being irrational frightened. After six months of these latest symptoms and not getting any better, Kumiko was nowhere to be found for 72 hours and was at last unearthed in an alleyway behind the worse dive in the city, half-naked with self-inflict wounds ranting and raving. It was almost immediately sent to the finniest psychiatric sanatorium in Tokyo for a month, but the doctors could not determine exactly what was going on. After another month, she was released and seemed to be doing better with what Dr. Andos Suzuki had come up with. Still very shaky but seemed to be doing ok. But all was not what it seemed._

_On October 13th, 1995, 16 months later, Toshiro Tohomiko had just come home from being away on a business deal. He came home. The apartment was covered in water as all the sinks were well over, and the lights had been destroyed. He got a flashlight and saw Japanese words written in what appeared to be blood trying to eliminate evil monsters after the treasure chrysanthemums. Chrysanthemum is what Kumiko called Kimiko for in their culture, it was the flower of love, and she loved her daughter more then life itself! He found his wife in the kitchen passed out on the floor with broken glass and blood. He called 911 and then looked for his daughter, who was sound asleep on the couch. An empty jar of peanut butter was on the floor with a torn-up bag of cookies. He called the hospital, and then he called an old friend of his wife. The next few months became increasingly difficult to keep Kimiko from finding out why Mama and Papa were fighting and all these other things. Finally, the correct diagnosis was made, and it wasn't excellent._

_Kumiko Tohomiko has the medical condition of severe clinical depression. She has schizophrenia and another unidentified mental problem. Toshiro chose that his wife is moved back to the States to the Sidney Freedmen Clinic because this is what his wife had told she had wanted if it got this bad. For the past 11 years, Toshiro has been paying for his wife's care and visits at whatever time he is capable of. Kimiko is unaware as of the moment,"_

"Now that we've reviewed that, what do you propose we do for her, Syd?" asked Nikki as she closed the folder and continue, "She is doing ok in a sense she is staying stable, but we've seen this before. For the past 11 years, it's been a very wild roller coaster ride for her, and it gets more out of the blue as the years go by."

"Yes, Kumiko has made a lot of progress. On the other hand, from the recent blood work plus her monthly psych evaluation, I'm afraid her existing prescription will not help her for much longer. Three weeks tops, then it's back to square one. It is losing its potency too quickly in her blood at this time, and I'd rather not see another relapse, not after last year." Lyle said as he passed some papers over to prove his point.

"I've been watching her like a hawk when we're doing things outside the building. She is happy, but I have also seen little things that indicated that she might not be as good as she likes us to believe. Kumiko was allowed to get out of her chair if she didn't go too far. She went beyond the limit, and after we got back, I looked over things in her room. I've found a few things I wrote that seemed to be a little disturbing in my option," Maggie said as she pulled out a few things.

"So what do you recommend? I can't give up on her. I just can't," Sydney told them in a soft tone as she held her chocker tightly.

"I've got a collogue in one of our sister's clinic. She is a third-generation pharmacist herself, and she has as a most up-to-date treatment that could help people like Kumiko. But the treatment Daxillium is still in the experimental trial stage. On the other hand, if she and her husband agreed, I could get her into the testing. But it has to be almost immediately because, with the limited supply of this drug, only 200 people can get in, and it's already filling up fast," Lyle told Sydney, who nodded.

By this time, Kimiko had had enough and knew if she wanted to get the truth, she has to get it from the "Head" Doctor central processing unit. She just couldn't believe if her mom had been this sick, her dad would've left her to believe all these years she had walked out on them. All the feelings she had had bottle upstart to fizz in her soul. She ducked under the table and used the Claws to get into Freedman's office. If she hadn't been so distraught and full of fury, she might have looked closer at the details of this doctor's offices a little closer. Particularly to a certain photograph of two teenage girls on a bench at Silver Creek Park that was on her desk in a gold frame that said, "BFF!

She just hacked away into the computer mutter Sandra Bullock had nothing on her. She just kept going till she finally hit pay dirt. "The Diary of Sydney Theodora Freedman III." Kimiko's finger was half an inch away from busting that diary wide open when the door opened to the office, and the doctor was in the house.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, not saying anything or breathing, then Maggie and Nicole came and saw Kimiko. All hell broke loose! They tried to get her, but all they manage to do was get the Tiger Claws from her in the cramped office.

She broke free by using her firepowers but lost the Shroud as well. Almost immediately, she was being pursued all over the place, with guards and nurses trying to grab hold of her like she was some somewhat untamed beast. She scarcely avoided some of their more destructive methods, like when they tried to use a stun gun on her, she chucked the Star at them. All this time, a lockdown was underway, meaning no way out all! Even with all her training as Xiaolin Monk, she was trapped. She had lost her Wu, and now her firepowers were obsolete with the sprinkles and foam everywhere. In a do-or-die assault, she tried to take out all of the security but was hit with a tranquilizer dart, and down she went.

"Well, we've got our intruder. Now to get the answers of how she gets in, why is she here, and how the hell she do all this?" inquired Nicole in disbelief of all the damage this girl had done.

"We've got her belongings in the vault under heavy watch. So Sydney, what do you want us to do with her? Should we turn her over to the authorities?" asked Maggie holding the incapacitated teenager in her arms.

Sydney opened her mouth then noticed something sticking out of the girl's shirt. She slowly removed and what she saw made her blood run cold and lose all color in her skin. "Syd?" everyone was stunned by the woman flabbergasted status inflicted by a mere photograph.

"Please take the child to the quarantine room and put her in restraints. I'll talk to her myself. The rest of you clean up this mess and make sure the rest of my grandfather's clinic didn't go up in smoke. Please and thank you," everyone did as she commands as she just looked at the picture and whispered to herself, "Kimiko, I've been expecting you for a long time, my child, a very long time,"

The tranquilizer effects after 16 hours finally wore off, and Kimiko was gradually coming around. Her head felt worse then after a brawl with Chase Young's tigers. As she tried to gather her thoughts, she suddenly tried to sit straight up when she remembers what was going on. But found that impossible do with the restrains all over her. The more she struggles to get free of them, the tighter they became, just like with the Tangle Web Comb. She then attempts to use the same trick she learns to get out of that mess to get out of her current one but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone.

Dr. Freedman was sitting calmly at the foot of the bed. She was just looking at her like this was something she been expecting. She seemed calm and in control, but her dark eyes held a hint of sadness to them.

"Hello Kimiko, I've been expecting you for some time. You've without doubt matured a great deal from the time when we last we're together," she said sympathetically to her as she gave her some water.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen you before in my life! How do you know my name? Where is my stuff? What've you done with my Mom? Tell me now, or I'll burn this place to the ground!" she screamed in her fury. She tried to summon fire but couldn't for some reason.

"Kimiko will calm down? I like to answer your questions but only if your calm. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I knew you'd like a fire inside you; I just didn't realize it was literal. You still have that fire like your mom burning in those stunning blue eyes," she mused quietly.

Taking a deep breath, she calms down but still was angry till Sydney returned her picture to her. "I understand your pain, Kimiko. I do. Let me explain the truth to you. I owe it to you and your mom.

"You said we've met before. Explain. I've got a vague feeling we've met before, but I can't remember,"

"You know this is your mom's home town right? I know your mom disappeared when you were young but did she ever tell you who your godmother was?"

"Mama said my godmother was the greatest friend she ever had. Someone who was very caring, compassionate and a lot of fun, and the best friend ever!"

"I'm your godmother Kimiko. Here take a look at this, and I'll think you'll understand," handing her a scrapbook. Kimiko looked over the scrapbook and realized her mom had an identical one! She commits to memory hazily, her mom showing it to her when she tries to put her bed. She had seen Sydney before but only as a teenager, and she looked a lot different!

"You're the friend we met at the park all those years ago. The one she won't stop talking about. Her 'sister," please Sydney, no more lies, just tell me the truth what happened to my mom? Why didn't Papa ever tell me the truth?"

"Kumiko and I grew up together and no matter what promised to help the other. I was happy for her getting the scholarship to Tokyo and finding true love, and having you. It was their night you were born. But going to Japan isn't something one can do on a whim. When she came to see me with you, you were 2, and though we had a great time noticing, your mom showed signs of problems.

Your father tells me your remember the yelling and fights but were too young to remember the more gruesome details. Before your 5th birthday, your mom realized in one of the last moments of sound mind that something horrible was happening, and her only wish was to make sure her most important treasure didn't suffer for her problems. She ordered your father and me not to let you become acquainted with the truth. Not till she was better or at least in a more sound state of mind. Even with you why she fights so hard to get better, her mind slowly turned on her, and she for a long time couldn't even remember you. But at other times she was better,"

"Mom didn't want me to know she was sick? Why what good would it do to lie to me? I don't understand,"

"Kumiko didn't want you to know for two important reasons. One because she loves you, and as a mother, she has the responsibility to save from harm her child from everything, even herself. No matter how much pain it will cause. That is a mother's job. The second reason is that mental illness is genetics, and she didn't want you to go your whole life worrying you're a time bomb going to go off at any minute."

Hearing the words of truth from her godmother, Kimiko realized in all this time she had never consider that maybe if her mom did go away and never contact that she might have done out of love. Her mom loved her so much when she realized her own mind was turning on her, she went to her best friend for help and done all she could so her daughter could live a life free of fear and enjoy it. Though her disappearance had hurt her, her mom had shown her daughter just how much she loved her, even if it was a double-edged sword.

Sydney removed the restraints and monition for Kimiko to follows her. They walked for what seemed days till they came to a room with the number 103. She could feel her heart beating like crazy. With her godmother holding her hand, she bravely enters the room. It was a lovely mix of oriental and American and few unique things. Above the fireplace was the painting, the same one has her photo.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, then the bathroom door opened, and Kumiko brushed her long hair. She was singing a tune that Kimiko recognized as the one she had sung to her as a child. Looking up, she smiled. "Hello, Sydney, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"An extraordinary visitor who's come a very long way to see you,"

"Really, but isn't Wednesday. Who would come to see me on a Sunday?"

She just moved aside, and for the first time in 11 years, mother and daughter were looking into the other's eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. They were the spitting image of the other.

"Mama?"

"Kimiko?"

They just broke down into tears and hugged each other all the years apart vanished from both their minds. Looking in her daughter's eyes was all the medicine Kumiko need to help her strive to get control of her life, and being in her mom's arms was all Kimiko needed to have the courage to go back and kick evil ass and put an end to the Heylin side.

They spent three glorious and wonderful days together under Sydney's eye just to make sure everything was ok. Even her father showed up, and everyone apologized to Kimiko for what they had done to her. She forgave them, and they promised to find a way for her to be with her mom more in the future. She then took a picture of her family. Her parents, godmother, and herself before returning to the Temple to resume her destiny of becoming a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Even though she had been caught red-handed in the act of not severing out her punishment Master Fung wasn't mad at all. In fact, he seemed quite the opposite and didn't yell at her for disobeying him or force her to tell everyone what had just occurred.

That night while she and the rest of the Dragons did some astrometry homework by watching the stars, she smiled as a new star now shown brightly in her future because her wildfire was now tamed at last.


End file.
